Red and Perky Goth
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Dylan is alone after his clique have other plans and he goes to Cherry for some sort of companionship.


**A/N: Another story that came from nowhere based on a dream. Read & Review, I only own my OCs, and I don't have much to say about this, but enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Cherry spent her afternoon from school alone. She walked down from the school steps and passed behind the school where to her surprise, was local Goth kid, Dylan alone. He was well-known in his clique. He had a short Emo cut with a crimson streak in his black hair. He had dull, brown eyes with dark circles under them. He wore a dark gray jacket, black pants and purple shoes.

"Hey Perky Goth." Dylan greeted.

Cherry was one of the few kids the Goth kids actually liked and took kindly to. She wasn't as Goth as them, but she didn't dress like the other students who were conformist wannabes.

"Hey Dylan, you're by yourself today, huh?" Cherry glanced at the Red Goth.

"Yes," Dylan sighed. "Henrietta and Evan are at a concert and Georgie was forced to have social skills counseling because of his conformist bitch mother."

"Sorry to hear that, dude."

"It's fine. What are you up to?"

"I was gonna lock myself in my room again with the cold, dark emptiness that evaporates my soul like a sponge that takes and drains me eternally."

"Mind if I join you? I hate to be alone."

"If you don't mind."

"Come on."

Dylan and Cherry walked down the sidewalk and made their way to Cherry's house. Michelle warmly greeted the children, but they just shrugged her off and made their way down the hall to bedroom. It was dark as usual with the door shut and curtains covering the cold windows.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Cherry asked.

"Don't know," Dylan snorted. "This is usually where I go to Henrietta's place and we recite our poetry."

"You got anything new to share with me?"

Dylan reached into his pocket and took out a crinkly piece of white paper. He cleared his throat as his eyes followed the words with each verse and melody with the dark tortured soul of a Goth kid. Every verse or so, Dylan did his typical hair fling.

"Emptiness hoards around me and bundles me inside  
I nearly have no empathy nor sympathy for myself  
Instead I would just rather go away and hide  
Sometimes I just wanna curl up inside with my notebooks  
My notebooks which lie forever inside the locked up bookshelf  
Like Henrietta before me my happiness dies"

"Happiness dies..." Cherry echoed.

"Yeah..." Dylan said, his voice as gentle as the winds outside. He then looked back at Cherry with a small smile. "Cherry, Henrietta and Evan have been dating a while, even Georgie is hanging out with some conformist Kindergartener, but I'm all alone, but I like you. I really like you."

"Your cold, black heart has feelings for me?" Cherry asked, not believing what he had told her.

"Yes..." Dylan smiled.

"Dylan..."

"Cherry..."

Dylan and Cherry locked each other in tight embrace and shared a sweet, slow passionate kiss. They fell into Cherry's bed and wrapped themselves inside her cuddly duvet. It was only 4:05 pm when they were at her house, but then it was 3:15 am when they finished. Dylan woke up with his hand to his head suddenly.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Morning moonshine." Cherry greeted warmly as he stood over her, wearing his jacket.

"Did we just...?"

"Yep."

"The others can't find out about this."

"Understood." Cherry handed him his clothes back.

When school began, Cherry and Dylan were on the bus and the bus dropped them off in front of the school. Dylan smoked his tiny cigarette while Cherry walked off inside school with the other children. Dylan then met up with his friends, Henrietta, Curly Goth and Kindergoth.

"Dude, you look like you got laid last night." Evan commented.

"I think I did..." Dylan turned his head at Cherry and smiled. He then turned back to his friends, with his usual grunting frown. "Guys, do you think we could turn Cherry into a professional nonconformist?"

"Why do you ask?" Georgie asked as he wielded his tiny switch blade knife.

"Down Kindergoth," Henrietta demanded. "But he has a point, why do you ask?"

"I think she would be happier if she were a Goth kid." Dylan sat in between Evan and Georgie.

"She is very nonconformist compared to those other conformists." Henrietta added.

"Yeah, but she focuses on school too much, she wouldn't have time for us." Evan commented.

"She smells like snack time in Kindergarten..." Georgie hugged his knees.

"I really like her..." Dylan cracked a smile as he sat back with his friends for another lazy Goth day at school as Henrietta blasted Marilyn Manson on her boom box.


End file.
